1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical resonator particularly well adapted to applications in the radio-frequency field, for example, in the field of portable phones.
The present invention more specifically aims at a manufacturing method of such an electromechanical resonator which is compatible with the manufacturing of an integrated circuit, for example, a MOS-type integrated circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many types of electromechanical resonators made with technologies similar to those of integrated circuits are known, which include a suspended beam connected to a first voltage, under which runs a conductive line at a second voltage, so that, when the electric frequency is close to the mechanical beam vibration frequency, a resonance occurs.
When such systems are desired to be formed, it is particularly important to accurately determine the resonance frequency. This frequency especially depends on the beam thickness, on its length and on the mechanical characteristics of the material forming the beam. The sensitivity especially depends on the distance between the beam and the excitation line.